Fallen Angel
by Taka-05
Summary: Naruto killed Sakura under Kyuubi's control and Sasuke tried to stop him. But then Kyuubi kills Sasuke also. Then Itachi comes and takes Naruto in, when he fears that Konoha won't take him back. What happens when Sasuke comes back.. hating Naruto.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Fallen Angel

Chapter 1

Naruto splashed some cold water from the stream to his face. He stared down at his reflection with a sigh. Some of the water dripped from his hair.

Time for you to pay me back for the power I've given you.

Kyuubi.. Naruto stood.

"You didn't give me anything.. you were sealed in me.. You're nothing but a curse.." he muttered.

Why you!

With a cry Naruto held his head in pain. Kyuubi was trying to take over Naruto's body.

"Naruto?" A calm voice from behind him spoke.

Naruto turned with a growl. Sakura.

"Sakura! Get away! Stay back!" Naruto snarled.

"What is the matter with you Naruto?!" Sakura exclaimed in annoyance.

"Get… away..!" Naruto's eyes changed to those of Kyuubi.

With a snarl, he ran at Sakura. Sakura gasped and dodged the first blow. But Kyuubi acted quickly and kicked Sakura into a tree. Sakura stood again, slightly confused. She raised her arms and tried to block another attack. But Kyuubi shot her right through the first tree and she hit a second. She cried out. Once she was on the ground she groaned and held her arm. Naruto/Kyuubi stepped towards her. She looked up in fright.

"Naruto-kun?" she whimpered.

"Is not going to save you.." Kyuubi/Naruto smirked.

Kyuubi took her by her throat and lifted her above the ground. She gasped for air and grasped Naruto's arms, trying to pry them off. The newly grown claws dug into Sakura's throat as he tightened his grip. Sakura let out a strangled cry. Kyuubi/Naruto grinned and watched her. But soon enough her struggles grew weaker, like her grip on his arm. Her eyes slowly closed.

"Na-Naruto-kun.." She managed to whisper before she fell completely limp.

Kyuubi/Naruto dropped her. He sniffed and turned his head.

"Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed.

As soon as he turned fully, Kyuubi/Naruto received a punch to the face. With a growl he wiped blood away from his lip and looked at Sasuke. Kyuubi narrowed the eyes of the one he possessed. But of course.. Naruto was thinking differently.

'Sasuke..' Naruto thought worriedly.

Kyuubi threw a punch at Sasuke. It was easily dodged.

"Naruto! What are you doing?! This isn't you!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Kyuubi snarled. He flung at him again.

"Stop this Naruto.." Sasuke said softly.

"No.." Kyuubi sneered.

Kyuubi threw Sasuke back. But Sasuke managed to stay standing as he skidded back. Kyuubi growled while Naruto sighed with relief in his mind. With a snarl Kyuubi ran at Sasuke. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and ran at Kyuubi/Naruto. Both threw a fist at the other. Both caught the other's fists. Kyuubi smirked at Sasuke. Sasuke growled.

'Naruto..'

Kyuubi twisted his arms and sent Sasuke spinning. Sasuke cried out when he hit a nearby boulder.

'He could've easily gotten out of that..' Naruto thought with a gasp.

"I'm not going to hurt you Naruto.." Sasuke stood, swaying slightly. "I would die before that.."

Naruto/Kyuubi's eyes widened.

'Sasuke..' Tears came into his eyes.

Kyuubi wiped them away furiously.

'Foolish boy.. quit your crying.. he'll be dead soon.' Kyuubi snarled at Naruto through his mind.

Sasuke blinked a couple times. His vision grew a bit blurry. He rubbed his eyes. He quickly made the Seal of the Tiger.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" He exclaimed.

The flames shot at Kyuubi/Naruto. He bounded back, and snarled when the flames hit his arm. He moved so the flames wouldn't touch him again.

'Damn you.. Distracting me..' Kyuubi snarled.

Kyuubi/Naruto held his arm, where he was burnt. He snarled angrily and ran at a now panting Sasuke. Sasuke blocked the first punch but Kyuubi spread his claws and stabbed right into Sasuke's stomach.

"Nn!" Sasuke's eyes widened.

Kyuubi smirked and moved his hand right out of Sasuke's body through the back. Sasuke looked up at Naruto/Kyuubi and clutched his arm.

"Naruto.. you can fight him.." he smiled softly before laying a small kiss upon Naruto's lips.

The demonic look in Naruto's eyes slowly faded. Kyuubi was pushed aside. Naruto won.. Sasuke broke the kiss with a hiss of pain.

"Sasuke.." Naruto whispered.

He removed his hand from Sasuke's stomach. The other boy would've collapsed but Naruto caught him.

"I knew you could do it.. Naruto.." Sasuke looked up at him for a second weakly.

With another hiss of pain Sasuke clutched Naruto's shoulder for a short second before the dark haired boy's head fell limp on the blonde's shoulder.

"Sasuke?! Sasuke wake up!" Naruto went to his knees, holding Sasuke gently.

Sasuke made no noise, took no breathe. Tears reformed in Naruto's eyes.

"Come on Sasuke.. wake up.. please.." He whispered.

Thunder rumbled from above. Slowly it started to rain.

"Sasuke.. Don't leave me.." Naruto whispered. "SASUKE!" he cried.

Tears fell down Naruto's cheek and hit Sasuke's cheek, blending in with the rain.

"Onegai.. wake up.." He hugged Sasuke's body. "Onegai.."

He held Sasuke closer and sobbed on the other's cold shoulder. The blood dripped from Sasuke's wound to the ground, washing away as Naruto cried.

He now knew Sasuke wouldn't wake up..


End file.
